The fox and the cat
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: After his fight with Pain, Naruto had received a fatal injury & thanks to how much of the Kyuubi chakra Naruto had used, the fox was unable to heal him, causing a seal on Naruto's neck. that was placed there by his mother, to activate and send him to the true home of the Uzumaki. Where Naruto finds his lost family & possibly much more, watch Naruto impact the world of RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had just finished his fight with Pain. The fight had been a long and drawn out fight that made him use everything he had to win. It hadn't been easy in the slightest, in fact, Naruto had been given a fairly bad wound to his stomach that Kurama couldn't heal right now thanks to how much of his chakra he had already given the brat.

 _'Looks like this is the end for us hu Oniisan'_ Naruto thought to the fox that had been sealed in his gut for as long as he had been alive.

 _ **'it appears so Otouto, but we had a good run. I just wish you had gotten yourself a mate. It is an experience that everyone should have. Though it looks as though that you've had that denied for you as well, all because of me. I wish could do more than saying sorry'**_ the fox thought back in response

Naruto had been careful to make everyone that knew about Kurama think that he and the fox hated each other when in reality they were as close as brothers could possibly be. When Naruto had gone on the training trip with Jiraiya it had been Kurama that really trained naruto. All the pervert wanted to do was teach him about how to recognize and escape genjutsu, work on chakra control, trying to corrupt naruto into a pervert, and attempting to teach naruto how to use the foxes chakra which only happens one time near the end of the trip. Everything else had been Kurama.

However, there was one good thing about Jiraiya trying to "teach" Naruto how to control the foxes chakra. It gave naruto free license to beat the ever living shit out of Jiraiya. Yes he nearly had killed the man but Naruto could care less, the man had shown his true colors to Naruto and then there was also the fact that the bastard had left him to fend for himself in that hell hole for 14 long years before the man even decided to show up and hadn't said a word about being his godfather ever sense. So naruto could really care less if the man lived or died. That's why Naruto purposely injured him so badly that even with him getting the medical treatment needed it would be a 50/50 chance of survival for him. At which point naruto left it to fate if Jiraiya was to die or not. If so then he died, if not then he lived and naruto would corner him once they were back at the leaf about why he had done what he had.

It was as naruto thought about his life that he finally passed out and his body soon had a seal on his neck light up as his body was turned to as and scattered away just as Kakashi had gotten to him.

"This is bad, but why wasn't the fox released," Kakashi said allowed as he rushed back to the village

 **With Naruto**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see beautiful red haired his face, groaning naruto sat up only to see a girl with red hair and vibrant green eyes talking to a nine tailed fox that had its tails wrapped around his abdomen and the ones left over hanging over his head to shield him from the sun.

"Um, Kurama, what is going on," naruto asked as the last thing he could remember was dying

"Oh good, you're awake naruto. Well as I was just explaining to, Pyrrha. You both are Uzumaki, you see naruto, the Uzumaki didn't originally come from the elementary nations. In fact, they came from a different dimension, this dimension to be exact. As such to Uzumaki in the elemental Nations placed a seal on each member and newborn child that would return them here upon receiving a fatal injury. Normally I would have been left behind but I hitched a ride on the seal but in doing so I ended up being bound to you like a familiar. As such, I was able to save your life before you completely died. Also, Uzumaki is actually a fake last name, your real one is Nikos. Also, I already used a Jutsu to see how closely you two are related and it appears that you both are actually direct cousins meaning that one of this girl's parents is you mother's sibling" Kurama explained

"What was your mother's name," Pyrrha asked with her hair shadowing her face.

"His mother's name was Kushina, she died when he was born but I was sealed in her before I got sealed into him so I knew who she was" Kurama cut in and explained upon getting a questioning look from the girl only to have her tackle Naruto in a bear hug.

Pyrrha had heard countless tales about her mother's sister but her aunt had run away never to be seen again when her mother was just a child. So with both her mother and father's recent death, she had been feeling alone in the world only to have Naruto literally fall right out of the sky and give her family again.

Smiling a small smile Kurama glowed slightly before he vanished back into the seal that he placed on Naruto's stomach. The seal had roughly the same function as the last one but in this one, he could come and go as he pleased and the inside was made to his liking. So when he had seen tears start to brim on Naruto's eyes, Kurama to that as his cue to leave the two to have a family reunion

Pyrrha and Naruto simply sat in the middle of the road both crying to their heart's content. For Pyrrha, Naruto had been a welcoming escape from the crushing isolation that came with her came. For Naruto, Pyrrha, was the very thing he had always wanted, family. Even if it was only one family member, it still isn't he now had a real family. Someone he would laugh with, fight with, be angry at, be happy for, protect, trust and everything else that came with being family. It meant he now had a relationship with someone that only his relationship with Kurama had even come close to. Though there was always the blatant reminders that they weren't actually a family that always made themselves known on a daily basis, but now he had an actual family.

After the two had finally calmed down Pyrrha dragged Naruto to the closest town vowing there was no way she would let him look like he had been living in the forest for a week. Once in town, she realized they were in the town that had her favorite clothing/armor store and proceeded to drag him in.

"Ah, Pyrrha, back so soon" a buff man that was balld, darker skin tone, a brown goatee, two silver earrings in his left ear.

The man had on a leather blacksmith apron over a dark gray almost black short sleeve shirt, and black pants with military boots. (Picture Andrew Gilbert Mills from SAO)

"Ya, I need to get gear for my cousin. Mind setting him up for me Damion" Pyrrha asked kindly

"Sure thing give me a sec" the man replied as he looked naruto over

"From his build, I know I have something that I'll fit him but I don't know what graded to go with. He looks like his body is trained for light gear but with how his muscles are developed he could probably handle heavy grade gear as well" Damion said with an archery eyebrow

"Why don't we try both then," Naruto said with a fox smile and hand behind his neck

After that, they spent an hour trying to find the right mix of gear for naruto. It would have been done sooner but Pyrrha had shot down nearly every arrangement of gear naruto had settled on stating she refused to let her cousin look like a clone was sent to battle a Nevermore. This only ended on the last outfit when Naruto came walking out in an outfit that was next to identical to Gaara's. However, unlike Gaara, he had on gold gauntlets that covered half of his thumb, one-third of his other four fingers, and his entire forearm. The next difference was where Gaara's outfit was gray Naruto had it in gold and was actual armor rather than cloth. After that was his almost identical bouts to Pyrrha but instead of heels, his were military boots in the same dull red as the rest of his outfit with gold shin and knee armor. He also chose to have all the gold he had on was the same color as the gold color as Pyrrha's armor so that it would stand out like hers but wouldn't be flashy if he needed stealth as it didn't reflect light. The rest of his pants that he wore, that had been touched behind armor and into his bouts was black. Last he didn't have a gourd on his back like Gaara and had kept his headband

"Um, Pyrrha, why is everything almost the exact same coloring as your outfit," naruto asked as he noticed the similar color scheme that was only missing something brown

"Because these are the colors of our family armor, something you'll normally be wearing should you become a huntsman which has similar work to being a shinobi, though you don't have to do D rank missions and you get to fight monsters" Pyrrha explained having had Kurama tell her all about the shinobi life. Though she would need to see if he could still use chakra and if not then train him like crazy for the next month to make sure he could make it into Beacon Academy.

"After this, we can get you some regular clothes and pajamas, sound good" Pyrrha asked kindly

"Got it," Naruto said with a smile

Pyrrha had been patient in explaining things about this world to Naruto on their way to town. One of the first things she explained was the no of huntsmen and huntresses. In all honesty naruto like the idea as it sounded like all the things he had enjoyed about being a shinobi but without the boring stuff.

" **Besides kit, you look better like this anyway. After all, you only wore so much orange because that's all those bastards back in the leaf would sell to you remember"** Kurama spoke to naruto through the link they had from him becoming Naruto's familiar.

 _'Ya I remember furball, ho, that also reminds me. Can I still use chakra, and how were you able to heal me'_

" **Simple, even though you aren't a demon or even a half demon, your chakra isn't like that of regular humans. In fact, it's like a half demons because of how long I was sealed in you. So I can still heal you despite me being a demon. As for you using chakra, I'm not sure. If I was normal chakra I probably wouldn't be here, but I'm not made out of normal chakra as I am a mass of living, demonic, chakra so I don't follow the same rules. If you can still use chakra then unlike in the elemental there will be people you can heal with your chakra that is part of a race called faunus or people that have animal-like features from what you mother told me. Which essentially makes them half demons by elemental Nations standards"** Kurama explained

 _'That's good to know, thanks for the tip'_ Naruto thought as he had to cut his link with the Kyuubi short as Pyrrha bought multiple of the cloth parts of Naruto's new battle outfit

Smiling, naruto asked for some paper, ink, and a brush as he made an easy to make storage seal as a test run for if he could still use chakra. Once he was done he let the ink dry before he put his fingers on the edge of the seal and the items bought on top of the rest

"If this work then I can still use chakra," Naruto said loud enough for Pyrrha to hear.

After that Naruto let out a small breath as he tried to channel his chakra. A moment past and then there was a *poof* and the clothes were gone.

Smiling Naruto walked out to the outskirts of the town and made a few shadow clones only to frown at only seeing 50 when he thought he used enough for a thousand.

"All right, I want all of you to work on every chakra control exercise I know. That means 15 on the leaf exercise, 15 on tree climbing, 15 on water walking, and 15 on kunai levitating but because we don't have kunai I want you to use rocks. None of you are to dispel until you can do each at a master's level for an hour, now get to work" Naruto yelled as they took off and he went to the town library to pick up books on how to construct weapons. After which he walked to a hidden area in town hand made ten clones and set them to work on reading.

Once he was done he met back up with Pyrrha who was looking to see if she could find anything that might help improve her armor. After he found her they left to get Naruto some regular clothes and pajamas.

 **A week short of a month later**

Naruto and Pyrrha were currently walking off of an airship that had just landed at the docks for Beacon Academy.

"You filled your application for the academy out right," Pyrrha asked in a worried manner thank to them both having fallen into the roles of a worried big sister and an overly protective younger brother type relationship despite not being any different in age.

"Yes, sis, though they denied it saying I didn't have a good enough test results. So one here to talk to the principal" Naruto said calmly having seen Pyrrha more like a sibling than he did a cousin much like she did as well

"And you're only going to talk right if he says no you'll accept it and you'll try next year," Pyrrha asked with concern that he would try a stupid stunt to get the headmaster to agree

"Of course," naruto said in as convincing a voice as he could with him desperately hold back the evil grin that wanted so badly to come out at that exact moment.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Pyrrha said as she walked off after giving Naruto a quick hug

Naruto smiled as he watched Pyrrha walk away. He had told Pyrrha the truth that he wasn't going to pull a crazy stunt to get the headmaster to agree to let him go, no he was going to do one to ensure he would listen to him and he should do so in such a way that it would be impossible for the man to not at least listen to him.

Which that thought in mind Naruto walked off.

As Naruto walked he noticed a girl in a fair-skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon was tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which naruto could tell acted as a cover for her more than likely Faunus heritage. The girl also had on purple eyeshadow in cats eye style.

She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high-necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also had black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Smiling naruto leaned in so he could whisper in her ear as she walked passed

"I'm sure you'd look better without that bow of yours hiding your ears" Naruto whispered as he kept walking only to vanish as the girl spun around only to see empty space.

 **At the entrance ceremony**

Pyrrha had been watching the entrance like a hawk, waiting and hoping for her brother to enter showing he had succeeded in convincing the headmaster to give him a chance. However, her hopes were crushed when the lights dimmed and doors closed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Goodwitch, if you'll calm down we can begin the head teacher announced.

Once everyone had settled down a man with white hair walked into center stage and was about to speak when the doors slammed open

"HEY MR. WANNABE COOL GUY! We need to talk. I want to join the school but your stupid test results said I can when I have the most experience out of everyone here in combat. And to prove my point I hold in my hands the file that has the entire rundown of the initiation ceremony" naruto started off yelling to get his attention only to stop but remain talking loud enough for everyone to hear as he held up a file

"You have my attention," Ozpin said as he watched Naruto carefully

"I propose a bet, you let me join your little test tomorrow. If I pass I get to not only join your school free of charge meaning all of my classes get paid for by the school without me having to pay you back. If I don't pass then I leave the school and never attempt to become a Huntsmen again. I also have to pay the school five 50 thousand dollars for wasting your time. Do we have deal" naruto announced as Pyrrha face palmed

This was why Naruto had been so agreeable it the morning. He was hiding what he was up to with the truth. She should have seen this coming.

"Very well young man, burning have two questions. First, is have you looked inside the folder, and do you have anyone here that can vouch for how honest you are" Ozpin asked

"No I haven't looked at it, and you can ask my sis Pyrrha Nikos" Naruto replied

"It's true, he's good to his word when he promises something. However, you haven't I be careful with how you word things because if there is a loophole he can use to make a prank out of something then he'll use it in a heartbeat" Pyrrha said in a rather angered tone that had Naruto cringing

"Very well then, you may stay for the initiation ceremony. However, I want to make a change to the deal if you don't pass you are to try every year until you do. Anyone with the skill to get a fill from you office alone and not get caught definitely has the skill needed to at least take the test" Ozpin said seeing naruto nod his head in agreement before he walked forward and gave Ozpin his folder back

"Let this be an example to everyone that knowledge will only take you so far. You must be willing to work hard as well. This is made evident by what this young man has done here today. He didn't have the knowledge needed to pass the paper test but he had the drive to prove that he could still make it into this academy with the knowledge he already had and his will to work hard. Now you all will sleep in the ballroom tonight but and for those that pass you will be given rooms tomorrow" Ozpin said as he walked away

 **Latter that night**

Blake had just blown out the last of the light in the ballroom as she got up and quickly found and dragged Naruto outside

"How did you know" Blake questioned as she held Naruto against the side of the building

"Tell me your name and all talk, only far to give something when you want something wouldn't you agree," naruto said with a fox-like smile

"Blake, Blake Belladonna" Blake said as Naruto smiled

"Naruto, Nikos Naruto. Now as for how I knew you were a Faunus, well all it took as an educated guess. Faunus aren't treated well and that treatment makes people get a look in their eyes they just can't get rid of. They can hide it all they want, some better than other, but it's still there. You just have to know what to look for" Naruto explained

"You won't tell anyone right," Blake said with her head down and no longer pinning but instead it was more like she was now using him to hold herself up

"I promise my lips are sealed. Just promise me you will come to me if you ever get in a jam. I want to be your friend, and I help my friend whether they want my help or not"

"I promise, " Blake said in a low tone as Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug

 **Next morning**

' _i did everything I could to hide it and make sure no one can hurt me like that man but Naruto saw through me like I wasn't even there'_ Blake thought as she waited for the test to begin only to hear the important parts of the Instructions before she was launched..

Naruto smirked as he was launched. If there was one thing he like it was a challenge and this world had just been one challenge after another. Though his attention was drawn to the black and girl with black hair. He didn't know what it was but something about her was driving him nuts. It was to the point that the Kyuubi and he got into a fight inside the seal as the Kyuubi was tired of hearing about the black haired girl when they should be sleeping. Even Pyrrha was slightly concerned given that Naruto had become uncharacteristically calm and often as spacing out and not just in the talking to the Kyuubi space out either.

Smiling a fox smile Naruto got into a meditation position as he was flying through the air and gathered sage chakra. Once he had done so he began to try figuring out how the hell!He was going to land. Seeing a branch that was thick enough, naruto used his chakra to grab hold and spin around the branch u till he lost enough speed to fling himself up and land on to of the branch.

"Ok, landing done now where is Blake," Naruto said to himself as he used his sage senses to locate the Faunus girl.

Naruto wasn't sure what it was that had him so focused on the girl but he figured if he spent time with her he could figure it out and knew the easiest way to make it so they would get to spend time together would be if they were partners. As such he was determined to get to the girl before anything else.

"Let the test begin," Ozpin said once everyone landed as he watched from the cliff side via his "scroll"

Ok that's it please remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had been having an easy time making it to his self-made objective. Of course, that was only after he found he could still travel through the trees by bouncing from one tree trunk to the next do to most of the tree branches being too thin to handle his weight at the speed ninjas traveled at.

So with a smile on his face, he rushed to his next goal only to nearly slam into a tree when his attention was suddenly drawn to chakra signatures.

Yes in his sage mode he could feel the presence of living beings, but what he just detected was without a doubt, the presence of not just one but six people that could use chakra. To make matters worse they were signatures he recognized.

Clenching his jaw for a moment before he relaxed it Naruto took a breath before schooling his face and dropping to the ground where he took a moment and sealed away his chakra to pull on his aura after he had made a shadow clone. Once the switch had been completed Naruto simply nodded to the clone that would last about an hour due to Naruto's chakra being sealed away. As the clone nodded back they both shot off to their perspective targets. The clone to the chakra signatures and naruto to the last location he remembered sensing Blake at taking comfort in the fact that his aura would hide his chakra from his pursuers. Now he just had to remember to cover his scent and once he met up with Blake her scent would overpower whatever amount of his scent that was left over.

 **Flashback: Hidden leaf: one week short of a month ago**

Kakashi was ready to shit himself when he watched Naruto just crumble away in ashes before the wind carried them away.

Sakura had been aware of what Tsunade's Jutsu did to the one that used it and had been testing method after method to speed up recovery time. So when Sakura saw Tsunade was about to slip into a coma, Sakura felt she had no choice but to try her most promising experimental medical ninjutsu and thankfully it had worked wonders on Tsunade. Granted she would still need to rest but she would be fine to stir and do her job unless an attack happened.

So Kakashi knew he was in for it when he saw the message he would be forced to deliver.

"Kakashi Hatake reporting," Kakashi said making Tsunade's attention home in on the shinobi in front of her knowing this had to be a serious situation if Kakashi as acting laid back.

"Proceeded"

"When I sensed Naruto's chakra coming back in the direction of the village I proceed to head to it knowing he was more than likely tired and injured after his fight with pain. However, upon my arrival to him, I came to a … um …. rather disturbing sight" Kakashi stated

"How so"

"Naruto's body look like he had just come out of lava before it turns to ash and scattered in the wind," Kakashi said as fast as possible only crack his eyes open to see Tsunade had pulled out a letter from her shirt.

 **With Tsunade**

The moment Tsunade heard Kakashi's report he wanted to break down, rage, something, anything! But she remembered a letter Jiraiya had given her telling her to only open it after the events Kakashi just described happened and if he was no longer alive.

So trusting her long time friend Tsunade pulled out the letter and opened it.

 **Letter**

Hey, there hime. If you're reading this then it's time you find some things out. First, let me say that though I may have been a pervert I really did love you and wish I could be with you right now. However, you'd only be reading this if I had died so that's no longer possible.

Anyway on to the other reason for this letter. I am assuming someone saw that Naruto looked to be made of lava before he crumbled away in ash. Now, this will only happen on one of two events, first if naruto dies of old age, and second if he has received a fatal wound and the fox can't heal him for some reason. This will also happen with you under roughly the same circumstances.

The reason for this is simple yet unbelievable at the same time. The Senju and Uzumaki aren't from this dimension. I don't have much on the why's they came here but I do know this. They somehow came from another dimension and made a seal that would return them to their home dimension.

However, the seal would only do so if the had a fatal or extremely close to fatal injury and we're almost dead as it was. This was so there bodies would be able to return to their home dimension to hopefully be laid to rest where there body's won't be disturbed.

Yet I also know that the fox made a deal with Kushina to save naruto's life when this happened so he could possibly find a way back if he wanted or live a happy life there. In return, she would place a seal on The Fox's eyes so he would never fall under the control of the Sharingan again. It was a deal that was accepted by the fox just before he was finished being sealed within Naruto.

As such I studied the seal on Naruto until I was able to create an altered version of the seal.

To work the seal all the ones you send after him have to do is touch one of the three slips with a seal on it to link their chakra to it and then place it on their neck and the seal will place itself. Then they just channel chakra to the seal and it will open a portal for them to go through. Good luck and I hope that you get naruto back soon.

 **Letter end: present time: Remnant dimension**

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten all steps through a swirling vortex that appeared in what they considered a young forest do to the small tree size.

These six had been chosen as the Naruto rescue team and would be splitting up to work in pairs of two now that the arrived in the alternate dimension. Neji and would go with Kakashi, Tenten with Kurenai, and Kiba with Asuma.

"It would probably be best if we stay together until we reach civilization," Kakashi said in a serious tone getting nods from the others.

He had already lost one student, he wasn't losing another which meant there was no time for a laid back attitude.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just gotten to where he last sensed Blake to be and smiled.

She was moving on foot and was walking from how her tracks appeared. That meant he could get to her quickly and hopefully she wouldn't have found anyone yet.

With these thoughts in mind, Naruto took off running as fast as possible without his chakra. Though he pumped his aura like he would his chakra and smiled when it had a similar effect of speeding him up.

Naruto had only been running for around 2 or 3 minutes when he saw Blake's back.

"Hey" Naruto yelled in a panic, hoping to would make her look at him and wanting to jump for joy when she did only to see she had her hand on the hilt of the weapon expecting to see a creature of Grimm after him.

"You haven't found anyone else yet have you," Naruto asked with hope in his eyes making Blake frown for reasons unknown to her

"No, why where y….." was all she got out before Naruto started to jump around excitedly making Blake have a small smile and slight arch to her eyebrow.

"Why so…. energetic," the black haired girl asked in an amused tone at seeing a 17-year-old act like a five-year-old being given free rein in a candy store and completely forgetting her slight irritation that she thought naruto was hoping she would already be paired with someone else. As she now saw that it as actually the opposite.

"Well, truth be told I was hoping you'd be my partner. I don't think I could handle some of the others and as much as I like my sis her worrying all the time can be a bit bothersome. Though she'd probably say the same thing about my overprotective tendencies with her" Naruto chuckled out nervously with his eyes closed in eye smiles and a nervous hand behind his neck missing the slight pink tint to Blake's checks.

"We should probably keep moving, the headmaster said the ruins are in this direction so we should get there soon," Blake said in a calm tone as she started to walk ahead of Naruto to avoid him seeing the slight blush and smile she was fighting to get back to normal.

 _''He wanted me as his partner. Just to what extent does that go to. Does he only see me as a partner in a fight, or does he see me as more than that? But we've only just met! How could he see me like that so quickly'_ Blake thought frantically.

Blake didn't know what this was, the last guy she like it was never like this. Yet even with barely knowing Naruto, he could make her flustered so easily.

 _'What is going on!? Why do my cheeks feel so hot and why the hell does my heart feel like a jackhammer in my chest'_ Blake thought as she tried to become as calm as she hoped she appeared. _'Well at least I got what I wanted, maybe now I can figure out why he makes me like this so easily and is able to see through me like I'm not even there'_ Blake thought to herself as the pair walked in a comfortable silence

 _''Ok, part one is done. Now for phase two, figuring out why the hell I can't get her out of my head when we only just meet. Though I'm not complaining, she does have a rather nice figu… OH GOD! I'M TURNING INTO PERVY SAGE'_ Naruto thought only to end screaming in his head as his face turned a beet red that rivaled one of Hinata's infamous blushes.

Naruto for one was never more grateful that he wasn't being acknowledged right now as he fought to keep his eyes from drifting away from watching where he as walking

As both Blake and Naruto had managed to recompose themselves Naruto made it so they were walked side by side until the came to a clearing

 **With Ozpin**

Ozpin had been watching this invitation carefully via his scroll when he received an alert that three new people showed up. Smiling as an idea formed in his head Ozpin set his scroll to record the video stream of all the hidden cameras so he could review the footage later.

"Just where are you going" came the stern voice of his long-time friend Glinda Goodwitch.

"To run a quick errand, I'll be back soon" Ozpin replied

 **With the Naruto**

As Blake and Naruto walked into the cleaning naruto fazed out slightly only to come back to reality and see Blake and a blond haired girl watching him making him sigh slightly.

"I know this is going to sound weird but can you guard us real quick," Naruto asked making Blake raise an eyebrow

"Sure… but what would you need that for" the blond girl asked

"I'll explain later, Blake I need you to trust me and bump fists with me" naruto continued as he held out his fist.

Figuring that there was a reason her partner was being vague Blake decided to trust naruto as her fist meet his only to suddenly find herself in a white void.

" **Tell me young Kitten, how do you feel for your partner and don't bother lying to me it won't work"** an ethereal voice boobed

"Naruto I don't know what you did or if this is your way of flirting but it not funny" Blake practically yelled do to how upset the thought that Naruto was trying to make her unknowingly reveal something like that under the guise of him being someone else

However, she was shocked when the voice chuckled

" **You needn't be so angry. Though given your situation and the fact that naruto probably would do as your thinking to prank someone it is understandable that you would be in such a state.**

 **However, I will need your answer soon as I can only handle Naruto ranting at me about where you are for so long given he thought I wanted to speak with you and him at the same time. Rest assured though that he won't be able to hear you. Now please answer the question"** the voice boomed

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how I feel" Blake started out as a blush overtook her features. "I mean he's nice, funny, caring and…. Cute" Blake continued as her blush slowly increased. "But whenever I'm around him it's like someone slipped me catnip and a ton of caffeine. It becomes hard to focus, my heart rate increases, I feel dizzy, and my heart feels like a jackhammer against my chest" Blake finished as she placed a hand on her chest.

" **You haven't ever gone into heat before having you"** the voice stated as if it were a fact instead of a question

"W…... What Does That Have To Do With Anything" Blake yelled as she had an atomic blush cover her entire body.

" **A lot actually. You see though this world refers to you and people like you a Faunus you actually are part of the half-breed race of demons and humans. As that is the only way you could have animal features, it also means that like a demon you will only ever have one person that you will mate with. Or at least only one that will ever make you feel anything physically and from what you just said lines up exactly with the signals for a demon cat that has found their mate.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean it is official as you can still mate with another but once you do they will be considered your mate for life. You should also know the symptoms you listen will grow stronger as you fall further for Naruto and as you seem to only have a crush, know that this is the weakest the symptoms will be.**

 **As such, I only feel it right you at least get a glimpse at unreal hell he had to live through. What I show you come straight from his memories and you WILL want to stop what you are seeing but must remember these things have already happened. Any questions"** the voice boomed

"Two actually, why show me and what are you" Blake said aloud

" ***Sigh* your second question will have to wait until I'm done. As for your second, I can only partially answer that. You see I'm not your average being and as such there are a few things that are resulting in my remaining time with Naruto to begin to run out and it's almost up so I want to ensure he will have someone to depend on that can understand his past like no other"** the voice said as the white void vanished.

As Blake looked around her new location she now realized why the voice said she would try to stop the memory as she wasn't just watching it on some screen but placed directly in the memory as it played out.

" **what you see now is what has been Naruto's home for the last 17 years. Though the last three he had gone on a training trip. Now, whenever you're ready please head to that ally ahead of you on your right. When you get to the end the memory will start"** the voice said as Blake did as instructed

As Blake reached the end of the ally she was horrified at what she had seen. There before her was a young Naruto that couldn't be any older than four years old. He was suspended in the air with what looked to be a type of barbed wire on each wrist, ankle and around his stomach as his limbs were being pulled so he formed a human x. He had been stripped of all his clothing and his entire body was covered in whip marks. And he was surrounded by people that all had the same uniforms but wore different animal masks.

Blake was thinking it couldn't get any worse only to be proven wrong as she watched the one closest to him for what Blake could only describe as a ball of lightning in his hand and crammed it through each segment of Naruto's limbs. Once that was finished Blake watched as several members did something with their hands before lightning traveled down each wire and electrocuted Naruto.

Yet that still wasn't the end of it as the lead person walked up to the end of the rope dangled down from being tied around Naruto's neck only to have it be light on fire that spread up the rope only to spread across naruto's body in a series of crosses that had been drawn into his body in gasoline from what the empty gas jug off to the side.

Blake watched in absolute horror at what she was seeing before her as her body was frozen in absolute shock.

Yes, the Faunus received bad treatment of and occasional got a beating or got shafted with less pay for a job and higher prices at a store but that was it. Even then the beatings were never this bad.

' _H...How could naruto be so happy when this was the hell, no, the Oblivion he had to grow up in'_ Blake thought as she dropped to her knees and being hurling.

It was as Blake was hurling that her surroundings changed around her.

As Blake regained control over her stomach and then her body she looked up only to see a small nine tailed fox with large rabbit-like ears that held a sad expression that told her that what she had just seen was one of Naruto's more tolerable of his unpleasant memories

" **Would you believe I was once as tall as the gates behind me"** the fox ask in the same booming voice wanting to change the unspoken topic as Blake looked beyond the fox to see a translucent wall with Naruto yelling at a much bigger form of the fox before her with gates on either side of it.

Blake was about to run to naruto when the wall wouldn't budge

" **Please, don't. I don't want him seeing me like this. I want him to remember me as I was not like this"** the fox said as Blake notice that she could see its bones and had patches of fur missing here and there on its body.

"Who are you" Blake asked

" **I am Kurama, the nine-tailed fox Bijuu. You see where naruto and I are from there is an energy like your aura called chakra. There is also nine Bijuu that are beast made of pure chakra. Each as a set number of tails from one to nine that act as a symbol of their power. As such, I was the strongest. Years before Naruto was born a human woman sealed me inside herself and before her death moved me from being seals within her to within Naruto's mother. Sadly someone told me from her seal on the night of Naruto's birth and forced me to attack a place I had done to see as my home along with each of my containers as a family member due to me being sealed resulted in me being released from an evil man's control.**

 **Sadly years later another would come along with that man's technique to control me only to do as I have already said.**

 **Thankfully Naruto's father was a genius and found a way to not only release me from the man's control but reseal me into Naruto. Yet that was the very reason why naruto was treated as he was. Until he came here yet with his coming it has caused me to slowly fade from existence.**

 **As such I wish to ensure someone will be there for naruto once I am gone. Which leads me to our situation now, I would like to give you a portion of what power I still possess so you might gain the same symbalance as I have given naruto. Though yours will be much weaker in comparison to the one I have given naruto and will form a connection between you two as well as all my knowledge on anything and everything related to chakra"** the Kyuubi said as he figured it was best to explain everything at once and answer the questions he was sure Blake had.

"But I already have a symbalance" Blake stated

" **True but like naruto, this will give you a second one as his aura and chakra are slowly fusing together as they had been meant to be. Soon he will be what I am assuming to be the first person in Remnant to hold more than one symbalance. Though he will only be able to have a mad of eight with the one that you two will share having a few stages to it. It will also mean him needing to adjust"** the kyuubi explained

"I'll do it," Blake said with a small blush at the right of being connected to naruto making the Kyuubi chuckled when the thought was said allowed even though Blake wasn't speaking

" **First rule in the mindscape is you have no private thoughts. Now I only have enough to make it so you'll have the first stage of the symbalance as I am transferring my last tails worth of power into you after altering it into Aura. It will also hurt like a bitch"** Kurama said as he approached Blake getting a nod of approval before he bit down on her forearm making Blake wince slightly. Just when she was about to question where the pain was she drops to the ground screaming with her body feeling like it was being ripped to shreds as she watched the fox shrink smaller and smaller until he was gone and the pain stopped as both Naruto and Blake were forced back to the real world

" **Thank you, Blake Belladonna, I can now rest... in… peace…"** Blake heard the voice of Kurama say in her head as it faded away

 **Real world**

Yang watched in shock as a bright red substance poured out of naruto until it covered both him and Blake before it turned bright orange and moved over to only Blake. Once the substance was only covering Blake it changed color until it was black and white be to it was suddenly absorbed into Blake as she screamed out in pain with both naruto and Blake blasting away from each other by a good ten feet each.

"Uh, what why can't I feel Kurama anymore", naruto said as he shot up in a panic until Blake got to him and placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder

After the three sat down Blake preceded to explain what the more needed to know information about what happened to both naruto and yang as she was not about to tell them the about the conversation the two had before she watched the memory.

"Well now that, that is out of the way let's get a move on to the ruins partners," yang said only to get a confused look from Blake and Naruto.

"Were you two love birds not paying attention to Ozpin before we got launched into the forest" yang teased do to Blake having said that she and Naruto were now somehow connected

Yet she wasn't expecting it to work so well as both Blake and Naruto developed slight blushes

"I got that we got to some ruins, grab something, head back, and whoever we first see after we land is our partner" Naruto chuckled nervously getting a nod of agreement from Blake

"That's roughly what I got as well only with what direction the ruins were in and that we had to grab some relic" Blake added

"Well that's most of it but he added that do to naruto throwing off the number of students taking the test that he would have two partners. This way if he doesn't pass the other two are just put together. Now let's own this test like the badasses we are love birds" yang said with a grin as the group set out

 _'hell ya, I got the best teasing material if Naruto passes. This is going to be fun'_ yang thought as she internally laughed manically on the inside do to how easy it was to mess with the two.

Ok please remember to review


	3. Important notification for readers

Ok this is important for the readers of this storyline . If you want to see the next chapter I have a poll up tht will help me determine where the next chapter is to take the story. I've tried making the decision on my own but can't make up my mind. The poll will be up for two weeks. After that voting is closed.


	4. Chapter 3

now I know some of you won't be happy with this, but the poll has ended with 61 votes and a 12 to 49 difference. I know many of you want to know hat that difference favored, however, if you want to know you'll have to read because I'm not telling you in an Author's Note.

ON WITH THE STORY

 **Chapter 3**

As Blake, Yang, and Naruto walked into the ruins they were surprised to see that the relics they had to get were actually chess pieces. Upon this realization they also noticed how some of the pieces were missing which meant they weren't the first ones there.

"How about a pony," Yang asked as she turned to the other holding one of the two white knight pieces.

"Why not, I don't have a problem with it. What about you Naruto," Blake asked as she didn't want him to feel left out

"Um, hello, Remnant to Naruto," Yang said as she waved her hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto simply walked to the center of the circle.

"Yang, I need a favor," Naruto said as he crouched down and rested his hand in the center of the ruins.

"Whatcha need," Yang asked.

"I need you to throw me as high as you can from right here," Naruto said.

Yang look at Blake only to see the girl shrug to indicate she was as lost as Yang was.

Sighing, Yang walked over to Naruto and did as he asked.

As Naruto reached the max height he would from Yang throwing him into the air, Naruto quickly tapped into his chakra and flew through a mass amount of hand signs.

"Release," Naruto yelled as he formed the last hand sign.

No sooner had Naruto done this than the ruin genjutsu vanished and a massive seal could be seen.

Once he touched back onto the ground, Naruto ran to each of the pillars that had remained after the genjutsu had been released and also severed as podiums for the "relics". As he reached each pillar he pushed them around the seal until the circle in a spiral. At which point the pillars instantly returned to their original position. The seal then began to glow.

"Yang, Blake, the others that were launched into the forest with us are running here with grim chasing them. When they get here have them get their relic and you all get to the cliffs," Naruto said as he reached the center of the glowing seal.

"What about you," Blake asked

"I'll follow as soon as I can" Naruto said as he crouched down and poured his chakra into the center of the seal only to have it be revealed he was actually standing on an extremely long pillar that rapidly sank into the earth with it taking Naruto as it did and a stone plate sliding across the opening to prevent anyone else entry.

"Well that's just great," Yang said sarcastically as the others arrived where the ruins once stood.

 **With Naruto**

It was a good five minutes before Naruto could feel wind following around him as the pillar sank deeper and deeper into the the dirt making up the land of Remnant. What's more was Naruto could feel that it was moving at the max speed of your average genin, which was about 80 miles an hour. Yet soon he found himself coming to a stop, with two torches lightning themselves right in front of him as he stared down a long stone tunnel.

As Naruto began to walk forward more and more torches began to light up and soon he noticed that there was always four sets lit at once. Two sets in front of him, a torch on either side of him, and then there was a set behind him with the torches extinguishing themselves past that set limit.

As Naruto walked he kept his guard up the entire time, he found it strange that for someone to go to this extreme to hide this place and yet not set any traps to prevent further advancement.

Yet Naruto didn't have long to contemplate this as he had failed to release just how fast he had been moving down the tunnel until he had reached a set of doors with a blood seal. It was at this point Naruto realized just how grateful he was that that furball had forced him to study the sealing arts due to him not finding them challenging enough. Studying sealing was like studying how to breathe, the stuff came to him like it was second nature.

Quickly biting his thumb, Naruto smeared the blood across both doors allowing them to unlock and open. Walking through the open doors, Naruto was startled when the doors closed by themselves without any source of light turning on. Carefully walking forward until he felt a pain in his neck and he slipped into an unconscious state.

As Naruto woke he found himself in comfy bed. Looking around he found himself in a room that's color scheme was the same as the Niko's families color's. The ceiling was gold, the floor was black, the walls were red, and the trim for where the walls met the ceiling and floor was brown. Yet he smiled when he saw the furnishings in the room were orange.

The contents of the room consisted of a king size bed that had a nightstand to its right, a desk, multiple bookcases, a plasma flat screen TV, state of the art game systems and every new game that had come out within the last 17 years. There was even an all in one workout bench with multiple weights.

Just as Naruto finished taking in the room, a door opened and Naruto was stunned to see the woman that walked through.

"Oh, good you're awake. Tell me Naruto, do you know who I am," the woman asked only to see Naruto shake his head no.

"Well, I am Summer Rose, though I guess you would know me as Kushina Nikos," the now identified woman said with a smile having sat on the side of the bed

"O….Okaa-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"That's right, I your mother. Now I think there's a few things you need to know before you go back up to the surface to finish that test. Don't worry, you'll be able to come back here as much as you like," Kushina said with a smile.

 **Later**

Naruto had just leaped out of a hole in the side of the cliff and was using his chakra to jump from the stone pillars back to the cliff face and up to the top of the cliff with everyone else.

Yet Naruto wasn't only thing that had come out of that hole, a massive minotaur grim that was easily the side of a three story building burst from the cliff as well, as it quickly used the dull, stone axes that it had to climb the cliff after Naruto and locked eyes on him.

(Start, Out Of Hell by Skillet)

No sooner had the grim locked eyes on Naruto then it roared just before it charged forward.

Hoping to daze the beast, Nora lept into the air with her hammer and swung at the monster's head. However, before she could make contact the minotaur grim backhanded her out of the air as if it were simply swatting a fly.

Swinging one it's right axe at Naruto's side to chop him in half, Naruto quickly pulled the rectangular box he had strapped to his back off and reaching into it with one hand, Naruto pulled out a bow-like blade that looked to be made from the hilt of two swords being connected making it look similar to that of a double-headed voulge.(look at the cover photo to see what his weapon looks like)

Quickly spinning the blade bow as he pushed his aura into it, the two blades twisted in opposite directions and shot apart with the handle becoming a staff with the blades at the ends turning it into a true double-headed voulge.

Throwing the box away, Naruto grabbed the ends of the staff with both hands and blocked the axe with the middle of the staff only to get sent flying away from the group.

Unleashing another roar, the minotaur charged after Naruto only to have drop to the ground with a bright orange arrow through it's knee that was about six feet long and one foot wide.

The beast as about to get back up when Yang appeared near its face and slugged it in the side of its head successfully dazing the beast as she dropped down to the ground and leapt back.

Attempting to stand again despite it's dazed state, the beast's attempts were once again foiled as it raised it's hand to guard its face from the spray of bullets that came from Blake and Ren, while Weiss stabbing her Rapier into the minotaur's hand that it was using to brace itself causing it to have ice encase its entire arm.

Charging forward, Pyrrha and Jaune leapt into the air and swung their swords through the tendons on the back of the minotaur's one good leg as Ruby sliced her Scythe through the minotaur's elbow of the arm that was guarding it's face allowing Nora to leap in front of the monster.

Nora swung her hammer into the right side of the monsters head, then did the same to the left side before spinning her hammer and using the recoil to force the spike of her hammer into the top of the grim's outer white skull. Sadly that only made a spider web of cracks form in the top of the skull

"Yang, spring," Naruto yelled as he ran forward and out of the remaining dust cloud he had made when the monster had launched him away..

Quickly dropping to one knee, Yang laced the fingers of her hands together like she was going to boost Naruto over as wall yet the moment his foot met her hands, Yang proceeded to launch Naruto as high into the air as she could.

Everyone watched as Naruto formed another glowing orange arrow with his blade bow, before he fired at the crack and watched as the arrow exploded on impact to clear away the outer skull.

Seeing this, Jaune and Ruby had the same exact thought.

"Nora," they yelled in unison.

"Nail," they shouted together as they pointed to Naruto.

Instantly understanding, Nora ran to Pyrrha who had already positioned herself to act as a launch pad/ spring for Nora like she had when they had taken out the Death Stalker.

Once Nora had been launched up to Naruto, he maneuvered so his feet were against the hammer and she launched him at the grim.

Seeing that the beats was about to move its head out of the way, Blake and Ren drew its attention by shooting at its face. As blake and Ren did this Weiss use her glyphs to reach the minotaurs upper back, from which she encased its neck in ice.

Reverting his bow back to its double-headed voulge form, Naruto raised the weapon above his head and slammed it into the opening on the grim's head.

As the blade plunged into the grim's head, everything froze of a moment until the beast dropped to the ground and began to smoke.

(End song)

Pulling his weapon free, Naruto reverted it to its bow form and twisted the handle into different directions which let the bow split in two, to make two swords.

Naruto proceeded to shake the residue from the dirtied blade, and then slid both into their sheaths that Naruto had found had been added to his armor. The first was behind his right shoulder and held his left blade. The second was on his left hip and held his right blade.

As Naruto walked over to the others, clapping could be heard. Turning, Naruto cursed under his breath.

"I'm beginning to think I inherited dad's semblance instead of moms," Naruto mumbled to himself yet it wasn't quite enough as the others around him heard what he said.

This, in turn, made Pyrrha look questioningly at Naruto as she also noticed his change into appearance.

Pyrrha wasn't the only one either as Blake found herself feeling hot in between her legs when she was finally able to take in Naruto's new look.

 _'What the hell is this, why is just looking at him making_ that _hot. I need to call Mom, I need to know what the hell is going and can only hope she knows. Or may the school nurse for Faunus could help,'_ Blake thought to herself

"*Clap, clap* well done everyone. I can say you all have great potential as hunters and huntresses. Oh, and Naruto, I believe I have some people you may know with me," Ozpin said as he gestured to the group of Konohagakure ninja.

Upon seeing the ninja, the others saw Naruto appeared unfazed but in reality he was wanting to tremble with an unbridled rage.

"Yo Narut…" Kakashi began to say until he was cut off.

"Shut the hell up you damned cyclops. I don't know how you all got here and I don't really care. I'm not going back to that hell hole of a cesspit. I sacrificed myself for that landfill of scum for years and all I ever got in return was years of abuse and nearly getting killed by them time and time again. All because of something I had no control over, all because the fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tails into me. I never asked to have a demon trapped inside me, yet they didn't care about that so why should I care what happens to them. Oh, and Inoichi's little memory binding on my head undid when I was sent here," Naruto said venomously as he glared at the older ninja.

Upon hearing this Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten's eyes all widened. For Neji and Tenten it was out of shock. For Kiba it was out of realization and fear. For Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma it was out of pure fear at what that may cause Naruto to do.

"Naruto, th.." Kurenai started as she tried playing peacemaker.

"Shut the hell up whoring bitch. You're just as guilty as the cyclops, the addict and the snake of a slut," Naruto said as he gestured to Kakashi, Asuma and made reference to Anko who had been taken care of by Kushina after orochimaru had betrayed the village. "You all were the students of my either my mother or the bastard fourth Hokage that pretended to be my father. Yet instead of looking out for me and protecting me like they asked you to and was expected of you by the shinobi code, you all lead the mobs that were trying to kill me," Naruto snapped.

"Naru…." Asuma tried but was cut off as well, yet this time by an explosion in front of them as the group of students and director looked to see an livid looking Nora, who just so happened to be holding a smoking grenade launcher.

When the dust cleared, the Konohagakure ninja saw Pyrrha and Jaune standing on either side of a pissed looking Yang who was Standing in front of the group. This was followed by Weiss and Ren, followed by Nora and Ruby who both had their weapon

isn't their gun forms. To finish things off you had Naruto with Blake at his right side and Ozpin on his left. Both of which were ready to help Naruto through the emotional break down they could see he was on the verge of.

"I suggest you all leave before we beat you bloody. Naruto's our friend and we'll be damned if we let you monsters continue to torture him," Yang said through gritted teeth and red eyes.

Pyrrha was about to say something when a hand was set on her shoulder only for her to turn to see Naruto walk to the front of the group.

"I suggest you all leave before I gut you, and in case you forgot. Besides that of my super pervert of an excuse for a godfather, who still got his ass killed. I'm the only one who managed to not only fight all six of Nagato's pain puppets but destroy them as well," Naruto said as the "rescue" group gulped at seeing Naruto in sage mode.

Sighing, the older ninja for the group wordlessly opened a the portal home and dragged the others through.

They needed to let the Hokage know, even though they knew it may cost them their lives, and come up with a game plan and a better team to convince Naruto to come back as he just made it very apparent that forcing him back simply wouldn't be possible.

 _'Perhaps a team consisting of his close friends could do the trick. Though they would have to do it alone, anyone besides them being there would just make things damn near impossible,"_ the older ninja thought though Kurenai was thinking that adding the incentive of a romantic relationship may also help bring Naruto back.

As that thought past though Kurenai's head, Blake suddenly felt a spike of jealousy but didn't know why. Yet despite her anger she maintained her neutral expression.

"Well I'm glad to see my son has such a well rounded group of friends and that our family hasn't turned into nearsighted imbeciles in my absence," a voice said as Yang and Naruto had their jaws drop.

"Okaa-san/ Mom," they yelled in unison.

"Well who else would I be," Summer said with a simple smile.

"I think some explanation are in order. Naruto, seeing as how you have the weapon that your mother made you, I take it you know somewhat of what's going on," Ozpin asked.

"Ya, when Mom got sent back here she had left a piece of her soul in the seal with the Kyuubi as a fail safe. However, because she did that it caused her to start dying when she came back. So she put herself in a suspended animation once she couldn't put it off any longer and had a shadow clone standing guard to activate the seal that would return her soul fragment to her without killing me. After which she undid the blood seal on me that was hiding what I really looked like," Naruto repeated what he had been told as Jaune finally noticed his hair had turned black with red tips like Ruby's.

Jaune also noticed how Naruto's hair had lost its spikiness. Or more accurately, the spikes no longer stood up but laid down and slightly swept back. Jaune also saw that Naruto's eyes had become a faded red almost silver in color. Naruto's skin had also turned to a lighter completion than it had been prior but he retained his three whisker marks.

"Ok, ok, ok I get how you're alive and all, but what the hell do you mean son. You and Dad didn't have another kid," Yang said in an annoyed manner.

"Your right Yang, we didn't. In fact, your father and I never had a child together as Ruby and Naruto's father is your uncle Crow," Summer said simply.

"Then what about you being married to my dad," Yang said with an angered tone.

"I never was. Your father asked me to be your mother figure after your mom had left as he didn't want you to grow up without a mother figure. I talked with Crow about it and he agreed it would be a good idea so long as your father acted as Ruby's father figure when he couldn't as his semblance makes it hard for him to stay around those he cares for. When it was just him and I it didn't matter as much thanks to my semblance counteracting his. Though when i was expecting Naruto, your father and Crow's sister were expecting you. Sadly when my family found out just who I was married to and that I was expecting a baby they lost it and I was forced to leave Remnant or lose Naruto by them forcing me to have an abortion. Then I was forced to come back without Naruto. By the time I finally wasn't a sobbing mess, your parents relationship was on the rocks. We tried helping them work things out but, as much as I hate to say this, she was a self-centered bitch. She was always talking about and focused on her role as her people's leader, never once did I hear hear be more concerned and focused on her role as your mother than her role as a leader. Hell, her and I couldn't stand one another as I hated her for not making you a priority and she hated me because Crow chose me over the tribe that raised him. All because he saw what they really were," Summer said as she clenched her fist and everyone saw a tear escape her closed eyes.

"In the end your mother choose a path that your father couldn't follow and refused to let her make you follow it as well," Summer said after she recomposed herself. "It wasn't long, maybe two to three months after they had split that Crow and I learned we would be having Ruby. That's when Crow and Taiyang approached each other with their respective requests of the other. Originally Taiyang only wanted me to be your godmother but after Crow told Taiyang what he wanted and why he wanted it, we all agreed that I would act as a mother figure for you until you both were old enough to understand the truth with the least risk of you saying something you wouldn't be able to just take back. After which, it would be left up to you both as to what roles we go in your lives. If I would go back to just being a godmother for you Yang with Taiyang and Crow taking their rightful roles for Ruby as they had been intended or if everything simply stayed the same," Summer said with a small smile.

"It makes sense now," Ruby unknowingly said out loud.

"What makes sense sis," Naruto asked which made Ruby turn red in embarrassment that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"That I always felt more of a fatherly vibe from Uncle Crow than I did dad. I mean Crow would always spend more time with me than Yang and Crow was the one that taught me how to fight when dad would always have an excuse of why he couldn't . Or whenever I was really upset it was Dad that cheered me up not Uncle Long," Ruby said as she began to see that not only had Crow and Taiyang continued the roles they were originally meant to, but that she had seen them as their fake roles despite having been told otherwise her entire life.

"What about you Yang," Summer asked after realizing Taiyang and Crow had failed in what they were trying to do for Ruby.

"I don't know what you mean mom," Yang said with a grin after she had taken a moment of thought and realized that Summer had been more of a mother to her than that for her own birth mother.

"*Beep,Beep,Beep* Well, not that I want to ruin this bonding moment, but the other students have finished their tests so we need to be making our way to the auditorium," Ozpin said as he group started moving.

 **In The Dorms After The Team Naming**

Currently team RWBYN was looking at their dorm room, when they realized two problems. First was that there was only four beds and second was that there wasn't enough room for all of this stuff put together.

"How are we supposed to live in this," Weiss said aloud.

"Leave that to me, living the life I have I've learned how to make the most of what I've got," Naruto said as he ushered the girls from the room.

When the girls were let back in, they were shocked to see her had turned the beds into bunk beds and that all of the stuff they had already put away had simply been slid into another area.

"But what about you Onii-san," Ruby immediately asked having quickly accepted Naruto as her big brother and had come to care for him quickly after seeing he acted like a cross between herself and Yang, well unless you pissed him off as it was made clear he had no problem gutting those that made him blow a gasket. She had also made it a point to find out how siblings addressed each other from where her brother had grown up.

"No need to worry sis," Naruto said as he ruffled Ruby's hair before he jumped up to grab a bar a few feet from the doorway and swung into a blanket he was using as a hammock that was positioned right above the doorway.

"What about your stuff," Weiss asked, though she liked the set up she didn't want to come off like a total bitch and refuse Naruto have a place for his things as well when the room was his as well.

"Right over there," Naruto said as he pointed to a bunch of scrolls that were unrolled and taped to the wall.

"How is that all your stuff," Yang asked in surprise.

"Because those fancy drawing are more than random markings. There seals that can hold all my stuff," Naruto said as he rolled out of his hammock and walked over to one to unseal his book bag.

"Now I don't know about you, but I don't think the teachers will like us being late on the first day," Naruto said as the girls looked to see the time before they all took off running to their first class.

 **ok, that's it for this chapter don't forget to review.**


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
